


An Omega Transaction

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Adopted Children, Alec Lightwood has Nightmares, Alec Lightwood has trust issues, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Lorenzo Rey, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Valentine Morgenstern, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Corporal Punishment, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Double Penetration, Dubious Morality, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Andrew Underhill, Omega Discrimination, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Rebellion, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sarcastic Alec Lightwood, Seduction, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: When Alec presented as an omega his whole life changed for the worse. He was sent away to be taught how to become a 'proper' omega, his parabatai bond to Jace muted. After suffering years of abuse, Alec finally sees Jace again. Jace explains that as part of a truce with the Downworld Alec is meant to become mate to the Downworld leader; the Alpha Magnus Bane. Alec agrees to the mating bond to escape his hellish existence and on the condition his friend and follow omega, Andrew Underhill, is saved as well.What starts out as a practical and useful transaction for everyone involved becomes complicated when Magnus falls in love with his omega mate and Jace’s buried feelings for Alec reawaken. The question is….will Alec return the two Alphas’ affections, or has he been hurt too much by Alphas in the past to dare open his heart again? And what about Valentine? What is he planning and how does Alec fit into it?A romantic Malace story of love, change and building a family of your own choice.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 98
Kudos: 741





	1. Transaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was sent to the Alicante’s Institute for Omegas when he presented as omega at 14. During his stay Alec suffered abuse but his spirit never broke. He meet Jace again after 6 years. He has come to ask Alec to accept a mating bond to the Warlock Prince Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Mention of discrimination against Downworlders and omegas, referenced homophobia, punishment (beatings and referenced lashing), references to sexual abuse and rape, reference to people/omegas used as objects, bad parents (Maryse and Valentine), war mentioned. Child abuse mentioned.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings. Read **ALL** tags and warnings as always!!!_

# Chapter 1: Transaction

In Alec’s opinion calling the place he had been sent to when he had presented as an omega at 14 years old an Institute of Learning was like calling a shed a mansion. Alicante’s Institute for Omegas it was called. It should be called omega prison as far as Alec was concerned.

In the Shadow World it was common that one’s second gender presented in one’s teenage years. More than 80% of people were betas. Betas had no special powers, urges, weaknesses or strengths. Shadow World citizens viewed all Mundanes as betas; only one gender and only females could reproduce. The remaining 20% of the Shadow World population were almost equally Alphas and omegas. Alphas were generally physically bigger and stronger and had superior strength. Therefore, the Clave sought to produce Alpha Nephilims and all high office in Idris was held by Alphas. Historically, the reason to favor Alphas in high office and on the battlefield had been to protect the omegas as Alphas could only reproduce with omegas. While it was possible for beta couplings to have an Alpha or omega child it was statistically more likely for an Alpha to have Alpha offspring than for a beta to have an Alpha offspring. So, the Clave saw it as vital that all Alphas reproduced to ensure strong Alpha Nephilim warriors. However, over time the fact that omegas were needed for this to happen got lost as each new generation of Alpha rulers sought to further strengthen their power. Soon, Alphas were viewed as superior to both betas and omegas and not long after laws and regulations were put in place to cement that.

Betas kept equal rights on paper; they were 80% of the population after all. However, while in principle it was possible for a beta to hold high office in Idris it never happened. Alphas only trained Alphas, hired Alphas, accepted Alphas. As such betas filled all jobs up to middle management, but almost never higher than that. While a small group of betas fought for change most bought into the lie the Clave was feeding them that if they just worked hard enough, they might one day reach higher office.

Omegas didn’t fare so well. Making up only around 10% of the population and with few Alphas and betas supporting equality omegas were reduced to having no legal rights. Their guardian, often their parents or mate, could pretty much do as they pleased with them. Omegas generally didn’t work and as such had no financial freedom. A good mate would provide well for their omega and protect them whereas a bad one would abusive that power. A small minority in Idris fought for better rights for omegas but the word equality was never mentioned; it was too radical a thought for the warrior society of Idris even among the progressives.

Like most children of the upper elite, Alec hadn’t really thought much about the second genders and their rights growing up. His mother was an Alpha and his father omega. Alec hadn’t really considered what Robert did all day at home. He seemed happy to fuzz over his wife and children, often voicing when asked – and only when asked - that he felt happy caring for his family and privileged that that their elitist position meant they had help in the house for daily chores. However, in hindsight Robert had never spoken in a gathering unless asked, he had never been involved in any decisions made for the family and he had never voiced any opinion that wasn’t a mirror of what Maryse wanted. Alec had never seen his parents argue or fight as Robert had always referred to Maryse’s opinion. However, Alec had never seen them act in any way like there was love between them. Robert had always been soft spoken, eager to please and considerate of all Maryse’s needs and growing up Alec had thought it meant Robert loved her. After he himself presented as an omega Alec knew better; Robert just did what had literally been beaten into him from the day he had presented, likely having been so brainwashed over the years that he himself even believed he was happy living like this.

The highlight of Alec’s life had been when Jace had come to live with his family after his father had been killed. Jace had been 9, almost 10 years old, but had proven he was already one of the best warriors in Idris. Presenting as an Alpha when Jace had been 12 years old had only further boosted his powers and he had quickly been hailed as the greatest warrior of his generation; likely several generations.

The demands Maryse had put on her oldest child and her harsh punishments when Alec failed the impossible tasks she gave him despite doing his best, had made Alec an insecure, stuttering child, eager for any hint of love and affection. Alec had fallen for the blond boy as soon as he had met him. Jace’s confidence, power and strength was everything Alec wasn’t. Alec had been instantly smitten. Therefore, Alec had also been both saddened and overjoyed when Jace had asked him to be his parabatai as relationships between parabatai were illegal. The Clave wanted parabatai pairs loyal to them and not each other and knew a sexual relationship and even more a bonding would mean their loyalty would only ever be to each other. Still, being Jace’s parabatai meant being forever linked to him which Alec liked. Maryse had told him many times that Alec should be grateful Jace had asked him because he could have selected anyone in Idris as his parabatai. However, where Maryse thought of Jace’s powers and skills Alec was grateful because of his feelings for Jace and the bond he would have to him. Despite his sadness at giving up his dream of being with Jace romantically, Alec had early on convinced himself Jace would never think of him in any romantic way and he had let the dream die.

At 14 years old Alec had thought his biggest issues was hiding his forbidden crush on his parabatai after only a few months with the bond and trying desperately to please his parents and instructors; all which seemed close to impossible. To Alec’s knowledge there had never been any omegas in the Lightwood family so even though he presented late he had thought he would likely present as beta. He knew his mum would be disappointed with that, wishing for an Alpha, but it was the most likely scenario statistically. Even though an Alpha/omega pair was more likely to produce Alphas than betas than it was still more likely they would get beta children. As all of Idris glorified Alphas, including his mum, and Jace had presented as an Alpha, Alec had hoped maybe he would too. Maybe as an Alpha he would finally have the strength and power needed to live up to his mother’s expectations.

Alec recalled the day he had presented with dread and horror. When he had woken up that morning Alec had known he had changed; he could smell it, feel it, sense it. When he went down for breakfast everyone had noticed his change. Jace, Izzy and Max had looked shocked and saddened, knowing this would change everything between them. His mother had been unable to hide her disgust and frustration. However, what had surprised him had been the sympathy and pity in his father’s face, having clearly wished for a different, a better, future for his son. The next day he was sent away for schooling – or so he was told. Izzy and Max had cried when they had been told he was leaving but had promised to write and visit him whenever possible.

Jace hadn’t cried of course; he never did in public but in private Alec knew Jace had his moments of weakness and his own demons. Alec had been the one to comfort Jace when he had had night terrors and Alec had been the only one Jace had confided in regarding his father, telling Alec that he had been a demanding and harsh father though despite this there had been moments of praise and care when Jace had overcome all obstacles and met his expectations. In childhood Jace and Alec had joked that Jace’s father and Maryse were similar; both strong Alphas who hated weakness. This had meant Maryse had loved Jace from the first day she had met him, but she had never been satisfied with Alec, always finding him lacking. Alec had guarded Jace’s secret of his hidden tears and pain faithfully through all the years, ensuring that to all who saw him and met him he seemed perfect; strong and powerful all the time.

Therefore, despite putting up a brave face Alec had known Jace was sad when he was sent away even though he could no longer feel it in the parabatai bond. They had both been heartbroken when they had been told their parabatai rune would be muted and a Silent Brother had added a rune to mute the bond over their parabatai runes. It had felt lonely and odd with the muted bond, but omegas were not allowed a bond as the Clave believed they would distract and corrupt the bond with their urges and needs. Jace had sworn to write and come visit a lot and had claimed they could still be close. Alec had believed it all; he had even believed it when his parents had told him the Alicante’s Institute for Omegas was the best place for him. After all, why would Robert say so if it wasn’t true? First later would Alec realize that Robert, like almost all omegas in Idris, had been broken so well even they themselves genuinely believed what was said of omegas and their abilities, or lack thereof.

When Alec had entered the Alicante’s Institute for Omegas, he had therefore been in good spirits. All Nephilim knew the one and only Institute for omegas in Idris was the one place for omegas to learn to control their urges and hope they could get a good life through a well-chosen mate. Alec had been hopeful that despite the laws for omegas he could prove he could still be a warrior and his life wouldn't have to change that much. However, as the days passed Alec had quickly discovered he hadn’t been sent here as much to learn to control his omega urges as to learn to more or less be a slave.

When Alec was growing up, he hadn’t met many omegas. He knew of course that few omegas held any job or office, but he had never really thought more about it. He had believed the stories that an omega needed a mate for protection and care and that they perferred to focus on tasks relating to caring for others. The Alicante’s Institute for Omegas was described as a good place, a safe place, for omegas to stay till they could find a mate or – what was often the fate for less fortunate omegas - start working as a domestic and keep house for someone…. or do child-caring services. Presenting as an omega Alec had quickly seen the truth. Of course he had a desire for care, love, protection.... and he did indeed put others first and wanted to care for them but he had always felt like that. He still considered himself a warrior and saw now that what was said about omegas were lies, cultural norms, upbringing, and generalisations.

Alec had quickly learned how things really worked behind the scenes at the omega Institute. The caretakers as they were called were in reality guards, and no omega were allowed to leave the Institute without permission. The Institute was a large mansion with a collected garden, but it was all fenced it and guarded. The official story was that it was to protect the omegas from attack as the omega scent would drive Alphas wild, but Alec knew it was to keep them in. The Institute was on paper a boarding school to teach omegas all values considered essential to omegas but what they were all taught here more than anything else was how to behave and act. To Alec’s horror he realized the main goal was to make all omegas believe in the propaganda of what an omega was and what an omega could and couldn’t do. Many of the omegas here started to believe they were weaker, less capable and in need of a strong mate to help them and make all decisions for them. Alec had also learned that the guards could be bought with sex or favors like cleaning their equipment for them or other tasks they found beneath them. In return you could get stuff like forbidden books, foods, or other things. As a Lightwood, Alec was more protected as most omegas at the Institute as all good omegas were expected to be virgins when they mated. That of course didn’t mean he couldn’t offer a guard a blowjob in return for special treatment, food, or other favors. At first the very thought of doing something so degrading had been abhorred to Alec but as the years passed it had become a simple survival technique. Not for himself; Alec had never really cared much for himself and his own suffering. But for the other omegas. He would do anything, trade anything, to save a fellow omega pain and punishment. A kneeling, pleading, and begging omega was almost irresistible for any Alpha and even the beta guards enjoyed that, finally feeling they were equal to the Alphas in this regard. This was one of several ways Alec had protested and helped his fellow omegas, including teaching them forbidden history and passing along forbidden books that indicated the Clave was wrong in their beliefs; including a very forbidden book that postulated that all angels were omegas which was why they loved God so faithfully and was so self-sacrificing. In that book the general omega traits of loyalty, caring, nursing, protecting and self-sacrifice were highlighted as rare and something to be treasured instead of something to be looked down upon.

Alec was 20 years old now and the six years at the Institute had taught Alec how cruel the world could be. He had seen omegas from poor families lose their place at the omega Institute for whatever reason – punishment to the family or the family ran out of funds to cover the stay – and the omega was sent to the omega brothels if the family could not find a mate for them. Alec had of course heard of the two omega brothels Idris had even before he had presented but not in detail. It was said that omegas were so eager and desperate for sex that some omegas, wouldn’t and couldn’t control themselves, choosing to become prostitutes to satisfy their sexual appetites. Alec had not really considered if that could be true or not until he himself had presented as an omega. Alec had quickly seen that while heats did indeed overrule all sense of control it wasn’t a question of choice but of biology. At the brothels, the omegas would be fed drugs that kept them in heat all the time, making them indeed appear constantly eager and needy. Alec could not imagine a worse fate than that. He had therefore made it his mission to try and keep as many omegas in the Institute as he could away from the brothels, doing whatever he had to do to make it so.

In the six years that had passed Alec had never seen Jace or his siblings. He had only seen his mother and her only four times. She had come by to check on his progress at the Institute and mainly talked of his grades and the teacher’s evaluations of him. She had refused to even consider listening to Alec’s complains about the way he and the other omegas were treated and had instead insisted he behave and got along. When she the first time after her visit had ordered a guard to _teach him his place_ and Alec had been shown that that meant a brutal lashing, he had never again tried to seek help from Maryse nor showed any defiance regarding his fate around her, even though his hatred and frustration had been growing with each passing day.

When Alec the first time he had seen his mother had asked her for news on Jace and his siblings, eager and almost desperate to hear from them, Maryse had claimed Jace, Izzy, and Max were too busy to come see him and had a lot of more important things to do. Alec hadn’t wanted to believe it, hadn’t thought it was true. He had waited and waited, looking out the window of his room every time he heard someone drive up to the Institute, every time he heard visitors had come, but it was never them. All the Alphas Alec met now were guards who were at best condescending and at worst abusive. The betas seemed to stay clear and just do their job….most of the time. Seeing the other omegas suffer along with him and seeing such reactions from the guards made it easier for Alec to believe his mother. Still, Alec fought to keep hope. Jace, Izzy, and Max would come and when he told them of how the omegas were treated, how he was treated, they would help him, and all the omegas, escape! It was a lovely dream and Alec survived and endured on that hope for months and months. However, with each day where he was left alone, he lost more and more confidence that anyone cared for him at all.

It took almost a full year but eventually Alec realized Maryse had to have told him the truth for neither Jace nor his siblings ever came. He had cried bitter tears the night he had let his dream of seeing them again die, feeling cold, alone and abandoned. As months became years Alec’s tears turned to ice and his heart turned to stone. His pain turned into glowing embers of resentment and fury.

The last two times Maryse had arrived to check on Alec’s progress at the Institute she had brought along an Alpha named Victor Aldertree she had told Alec she had picked for him to mate with. The union would advance Maryse’s political influence and power and she had told Alec the match was an honor; Aldertree came from a rich family and he would be well-provided for while also bringing the Lightwood name honor in the only way an omega could. However, Alec had paled at the very idea. Not only did Victor have cold eyes and a reputation for cruelty, but Alec had no desire to be sold off for political favor or whatever Victor had offered Maryse in return. Alec had protested so furiously the first time Maryse had introduced Victor as his future mate, she had had Alec lashed so brutally it had taken him days to recover as she had told the guards not to hold back. Omegas didn’t talk back, didn’t object, didn’t raise their voice. That was what they were taught here. How to be a good omega; obedient, quiet….soft.

 **Well, screw that!** Alec would rather see all of Idris _burn_ than see his fellow omegas keep living on their knees. He might not be a leader in the outside world but inside the walls of the omega Institute he was the leader and protector of his own people - the Idris omegas - and Alec took that responsibility very seriously.

The last six years Alec had gone from being a shy young boy to a jaded young man. His passion for justice and equality had only increased and so had his cunning. He would follow the rules whenever he had to but break them whenever he could or needed to. He didn’t trust any Alphas; the Alpha guards who had taken favors from him had all been brutal and even more so when giving out punishments. The betas, Alec was equally distrustful off; the beta guards had often enjoyed finally being equal to Alphas when it came to bossing the omegas around and taking what they wanted from them. The only upside had been they were less physically strong than Alphas. Despite knowing the harsh physical and mental treatment they had to endure, Alec was always saddened when he saw a fellow omega’s spirit broken, accepting the fate they had been given. But worse of all was when someone was sent to the brothels. In Alec’s years he had seen two omegas sent there and their cries of despair and agony had lingered in the hallways for days after they had been taken away. Alec had sworn to himself he would never let it happen again.

Today had started like any other, but it would change everything for Alec. As a Lightwood Alec had an ok sized room and even had his own bathroom which the less expensive rooms didn’t have; instead, the omegas had to share a bathroom in the hallway. All meals were taken in a community hall and breaks and time after dinner but before there was lights out the omegas could spend in the common areas which contained books, painting equipment, musical instruments, and other activities deemed suitable for a proper omega.

It was just before lunchtime and Alec was in history class. He used that term lightly as it was more a rewrite of the history he still recalled. At 14 he had been the oldest person for years to present as omega, so he remembered more from life outside the omega Institute than any of the other omegas. He therefore tried to remember and retell what he could from life on the outside. However, each passing day made it more and more difficult for him to hang on to his past identity and memories. On bad days Alec would wonder if he had dreamed up Jace, dreamed up being parabatai to him, dreamed up going on patrols with him…even dreamed up having been a good fighter once, having been an archer who had faithfully guarded Jace’s back. However, when Alec looked at the parabatai rune still visible beneath the rune muting the bond Alec would recall those days with Jace with bittersweet agony. A part of him still yearned for those times even though he felt certain now Jace had never felt the same depth of feelings for him. If he had, why would he have left him here for years?

A guard had knocked on the door to the classroom and when the teacher had given the word, he had opened the door, his eyes quickly finding Alec among the attending students in the class.

“Lightwood. Come with me. You have visitors,” the guard ordered, nodding to the door.

Alec had been here too long to ask questions or make a scene. He knew he had to play along as much as possible or his life would be unbearable.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec replied respectfully as he quickly rose.

The guard lead him through the door and down the corridors. He didn’t bother to check that Alec was following him, knowing he would be. After six years in this place Alec knew the price of disobedience well. The guard went to the reception room and opened the door. Alec had only been here the four times Maryse had come. It was a nice enough room with a table, chairs, and a small sofa. Nice but cold as everything here at the Institute.

“The omega you requested Commander Herondale and Head of the New York Institute Lightwood,” the guard said respectfully and formally, giving them both a small courteous nod of his head.

Alec was torn between joy, anger, and sadness when he saw that Herondale was Jace. He was puzzled by the change of name and where that came from, but despite the passing years and despite his mantra not to believe Alphas nor feel anything for them, Alec was happy for him. The Herondale bloodline was like royalty; Jace now held immense power and influence. Little news reached the omegas from the outside though they had been told that there had been trouble with the Downworld and that a few weeks ago peace negotiations had started. Alec had never had issues with Downworlders and as an omega he felt an odd kinship with them given the distaste the other Nephilim showed them; a distaste he knew well.

Alec’s attention was drawn to Jace at once; even as a young boy his charisma and aura had filled a room and that was even clearer now. He was like a sun that everything else orbited. He looked amazing and everything Alec had secretly dreamed he would. Jace had grown up and was a man of 19 years old now. His eyes were wiser but still held the golden glow of power and mischief Alec had fallen in love with. He was muscular and toned as a warrior should be and had Angel blades in both holsters. He was every bit a warrior, a leader…an Alpha and a Herondale.

Alec was suddenly very much aware of how he had to look to Jace. The omega beauty ideal was refined and slender and omegas were not trained as warriors and carried no weapons. Alec therefore stood tall and thin before his long-lost parabatai, making them looking even more like day and night than they otherwise would. His dark hair had grown long enough to fall into his eyes and even today he had to struggle to hide his feelings for Jace so they couldn’t be seen on his face.

“Thank you,” Maryse replied calmly to the guard and did a small dismissive handwave towards him, making Alec come out of the trace seeing Jace had brought him into.

The guard nodded again and left the room, closing the door behind him. However, Alec knew from experience the guard was just on the other side of the door, waiting to lead him back to his lecture after the visit.

Maryse made no move to approach Alec or speak to him. Alec gave her a respectful nod as was expected of him. When she did a small nod in return Alec could turn his attention on the person who had captured his whole focus; Jace.

“Alec!” Jace cried joyfully, smiling widely at him.

Alec came closer and stopped in front of Jace and Maryse. He had to fight down his instinctive happiness and relief at seeing Jace and his desire to hug him. However, hugging an Alpha was not considered proper and he knew well what punishment the guards had for that. However, Jace clearly didn’t care about proper as he pulled him into a tight, almost desperate, hug.

For a moment Alec let himself enjoy the hug, briefly closing his eyes. However, he was mindful not to put his arms around Jace, aware there was cameras in the room and reciprocating would not go over well as Maryse had already presented Victor as his intended mate. When Jace finally released him, still beaming like a small sun at Alec, the omega used the opportunity to study Jace once more. He was everything Alec had secretly dreamed he would be and so much more; muscular and handsome. Alec hated how his heart fluttered at the sight. However, when he reminded himself that Jace was an Alpha and that he had abandoned him for years his childhood passions were quickly contained.

“Yes, Alpha?” Alec asked in the soft and respectful tone he had been taught here.

Alec was both sad and secretly pleased to see that his formal reply had Jace’s eyes flash with hurt.

“You can say, Jace. Like you used to, remember?” Jace employed.

Alec felt like rolling his eyes at Jace but obviously didn't, knowing he would be punished by the guards for showing such disrespectful. Lovely; Jace was clearly not used to being among omegas. Well, either that or he was trying to be cruel, but he leaned towards ignorance.

“I remember, Alpha, but I am not allowed to address you so informally in public,” Alec replied in as even a tone as he could muster.

“Right,” Jace said, feeling uncomfortable at the reminder, giving Alec an encouraging smile. “You look….well.”

The pause made it clear to Alec that Jace was in fact shocked by his appearance and there was even a hint of sympathy in his tone. Alec fought down his pain and annoyance at that, reminding himself he didn’t care either way.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec forced himself to say, hating that his voice sounded low. He had wanted it to sound strong and even. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I’m sorry I didn’t visit but I was told the Institute here had decided it wasn’t possible for the students. That as an Alpha my scent would be too distracting,” Jace told him regretfully, his eyes filled with hurt and pain.

Alec had to control the desire to snort. Right. More like they didn’t want to admit how Nephilim omegas became the perfect little mates Alphas seemed to want. However, as Jace hadn’t asked a question Alec did what he had been taught to do; he shut the hell up. This time though the rule helped him as Alec was unsure what to say to that anyway.

“I wrote you a lot. But you never wrote back,” Jace said slowly, sounding truly hurt and slightly puzzled, the question in his words clear.

Alec had to fight down his confusion and shock. Could that be true?

“I never got any letters from you or anyone else, Alpha,” Alec replied truthfully.

“Really?” Jace asked shocked, frowning. “Odd. I will look into it.”

 _Yes, do that_ , Alec thought darkly, but he didn’t trust an Alpha would ever really carry such an investigation out. If the letters had gone missing it had clearly been on purpose. Alec was not above thinking it had been another way for the guards and teachers here to try and break him in.

“I’m happy to see you again now though,” Jace told him warmly, sounding relieved.

Alec couldn’t help but smile a bit at his words, despite it all. Jace gave him a searching look and his eyes darkened with worry. He took a hand to Alec’s chin and inspected his right cheek carefully. Alec allowed the touch, knowing better than to move. Jace’s touch was oddly soft though…tender. It was unlike anything he had gotten used to while staying here.

“Who hit you?” Jace asked with carefully controlled fury, with a finger indicating Alec’s right cheek.

Alec was pleasantly surprised by Jace’s care and question though a part of him was still angry. It wasn’t like this was the first time nor did he expect it would be the last. The bruise was not very visible and most Alphas would not notice or pretend not to notice. Where had Jace been for six years? Logically Alec told himself he couldn’t blame Jace or his siblings for not visiting or suspecting the omega Institute was run the way it was. It was the ugly truth of Nephilim society that it seemed the rulers knew but all agreed to keep hidden.

“I was obstinate yesterday, Alpha,” Alec replied, knowing better than to tell him the truth so instead he said what he had been told to say.

Jace released Alec’s chin and gave him a disbelieving look.

“You? You have always followed orders to the letter,” Jace objected. He was thoughtful for a few moments before he admitted, “In hindsight I guess I should have considered that. It is a well-known omega trait after all.”

Alec felt like screaming; he had heard stuff like that so often after he presented. How if he did this or that it was because he was omega and not because he was him, he was Alec. Yes, he had obeyed, but that was because he wanted his parents and instructors to be proud of him. He wanted to be loved. He wanted to be considered. Even before he had presented as an omega, he had felt unloved and unwanted so despite the pain of having been sent away it hadn’t really surprised him.

“What happened?” Jace asked, concerned, doing a vague hand gesture towards Alec’s bruised cheek.

“Jace, it doesn’t….” Maryse started to protest, clearing getting impatient.

“I want to hear it,” Jace interrupted in a sharp tone.

Alec mentally smirked at seeing Maryse shut up. Apparently Jace was still Maryse’s favorite child as he had been since he had come to live with the family, despite Jace not being of her blood. But something had clearly changed. As a Herondale Jace had more power now, more than she had, and Alec couldn’t help but relish in seeing him use some of it against Maryse.

“There is another male omega here, Andrew. He has become my friend. He was told what they plan to do with him, where they will send him. He begged them to reconsider. They got…impatient with him,” Alec explained, his tone having gotten harsher and colder when talking about Andrew’s ordeal.

Andrew had arrived at the Institute six years ago, when he had been 12 years old. He was a blond haired and blue-eyed man with a naturally soft-spoken approach. They came from completely different families and backgrounds but had connected from day one. Andrew came from a poor but loving family who had struggled to pay the fees for the Institute. Andrew had presented already at ten years old, but the family had hidden him until his second gender had been revealed when people in town had discovered it. After that, the family had had no choice but to send him to the Institute if they wanted any hope of him getting a proper future. However, the fees were high, so the family struggled. As Andrew was poor the guards were cruel to him and the sweet gifts his mother sent never reached him; the guards broke the things she sent or ate the cakes she caked in front of him. Alec did whatever he could to shield Andrew and buy him some shelter and protection but without a family name or fortune to protect him his life was more difficult than most.

“They hit him?” Jace surmised, a hint of sympathy and concern in his tone.

“One of the guards…” Alec elaborated, his eyes holding hidden fury and rage.

“Caretakers,” Maryse corrected with a bored look and irritated handwave.

“Caretakers,” Alec corrected because he knew better after his training to ignore an Alpha, spitting the word out like poison. “They tried to hit him. I interfered,” Alec ended his explanation, hidden satisfaction in his voice at having succeeded.

“Alec! You should know better by now,” Maryse scowled, giving Alec a disapproving look.

Alec had several years ago come to terms with the fact his mother would never love him and likely never had. It hurt like Hell but also gave him a certain freedom. Her comment now annoyed him as well as pained him, the disapproval in her voice something Alec reheard in his nightmares and whenever he was feeling at his lowest. However, it also helped fuel his rage and his strength to fight his fate and fight for his fellow omegas.

“Yes, mother,” Alec replied as emotionlessly as he could.

“They beat you?” Jace asked, horrified.

Alec shook his head, once more having to fight down the warmth Jace’s worry gave him.

“No, Alpha. The bruise was to make me unconscious. The punishment was a lashing,” Alec said matter of fact, having gotten so used to the punishments omegas got at the Institute he was unprepared for Jace’s strong reaction to his words.

Jace looked utterly shocked and horrified.

“Did you know about this, Maryse?” Jace asked with barely controlled anger and accusation, giving her a piercing look.

“Of course. Most punishments for disobedience here are a good lashing,” Maryse replied with a shrug as if it weren’t important.

Jace paled, giving Alec a sympathetic look.

“What?” Jace asked appalled. “Omegas must be cherished! Protected!”

Alec couldn’t help but eye Jace hopefully. He sounded like a good Alpha; someone who sought to care for omegas. However, Alec wondered where Jace would stand when it came to true omega equality. The progressives in Idris who fought for omegas would fight to ensure all omegas were protected and cared for, saying doing so was an Alpha’s obligation. However, none mentioned equality. It wasn’t that Alec disagreed that Alphas’ should behave properly towards omegas, but omegas should also be allowed to become warriors or anything else they wanted. Being in a golden cage was after all still a cage. True love, true freedom, was if you dared to keep the door to that golden cage open and see what happens then; to stay or to leave and accept both equally.

“He’s up and walking. He’s fine,” Maryse insisted regarding Alec, her expression indicating she was bored with the conversation, completely unfazed by Jace’s rage or Alec’s pain.

Jace was about to respond to that but then changed his mind. Instead, he gave Alec’s right arm a gentle squeeze.

“Are you in pain, Alec?” Jace asked worried.

Alec fought to hide his confusion and shock. No one except his fellow omegas had asked that of him since he had gotten here. Alec had to remind himself this was how Alphas got omegas to obey; lure them in with promise of protection that was in fact suffocating instead of freeing.

“We are not allowed to use steeles or apply runes, including iratzes, as we no longer train as soldiers. But the nurse cleaned and bandaged my back,” Alec replied as calmly as he could.

Alec was used to the punishments by now as the scars on his back bore witness to. He had learned to push the pain to the back of his mind. After six years living in this place pain and humiliation had become fluent concepts.

“Are any of the welts bleeding?” Jace insisted, giving him an intense and worried look.

There was an insight, a knowledge, a depth, to Jace’s question that shocked and worried Alec. He knew for a fact Jace had no scars and while his father had been a manipulative and abusive idiot, he had been so focused on Jace performing well he would never hurt him to such a degree he could not train and fight as that had been Jace’s father’s main goal; making Jace the best fighter ever. Had Jace gotten hurt after Alec had been sent away? Alec felt a pang of guilt and a surge of protectiveness; as parabatai he should have been there to shield and protect him!

“A few were but they are merely tender and sore now,” Alec replied as calmly as he could, still fighting to control his worry for Jace.

Seeing the real concern in Jace’s eyes at his reply made Alec feel a smile spread over his lips despite his better judgement.

“It’s ok, Alpha. I have dealt with this many times before,” Alec told him in a softer tone than he had intended.

“Doesn’t make it better,” Jace mumbled under his breath, his face still showing his horror and worry.

“Anyway, that’s not important,” Maryse insisted coldly, doing a dismissive handwave.

“It is to me,” Jace insisted firmly, his eyes glowing golden.

Alec was again surprised but warmed by Jace’s words. However, he was still puzzled as to what to make of it, and he reminded himself Jace was an Alpha. He wasn’t his parabatai anymore nor his friend or anything else. Years had passed and they had both changed.

“It’s not why we are here. Do you want to tell him or shall I?” Maryse asked impatiently.

“We will talk more about this place and Alec’s stay here when we are back at the New York Institute,” Jace warned her.

Maryse just shrugged, clearly unconcerned and convinced of her own righteousness.

Jace took a deep breath, giving Alec an intense look as he asked, “I would like your help with securing a truce with the Downworld. Would you be up for that?”

“Why are you asking him? It is already decided,” Maryse insisted.

“I am asking because I want Alec to choose,” Jace insisted, giving Alec an encouraging look.

Unsure what to say or what to make of Jace’s statement, unsure if he meant it or was trying to bait him so he would voice his true opinion and then get punished – a game the guards here loved to play - Alec decided to buy more time.

“I live to serve, Alpha,” Alec said as calmly as he could, giving the standard answer omegas were taught to give.

“Yes, yes,” Jace said, clearly annoyed with getting the company line. He took a deep and calming breath before he went on thoughtfully, “Let me rephrase. When I turned 18, I knew I would be free to make my own choices, so I was going to come here to the Institute to get you.”

Alec looked shocked and disbelieving at him. Could that be true? Why hadn’t he? Alec knew that theoretically no Nephilim could make independent decisions no matter their gender till they were 18. However, Jace hadn’t come till now. Why was that then?

“As you noticed then I was introduced as Herondale,” Jace went on, clearly trying to figure out what Alec was thinking about all of this. “Do you know why?”

“No, Alpha,” Alec admitted truthfully.

“Some time ago a young woman, Clary, crossed paths with me. At first, she seemed like a Mundane with the Sight. It’s a long story but she turned out to be Valentine’s daughter,” Jace explained grimly.

Alec gasped in shock. Wasn’t Valentine dead?

“Yes, we all thought him dead, but he was just in hiding,” Jace said out loud what Alec was thinking. His face clouded in remembered pain when he added, “Valentine claimed he had been glamouring as Wayland and proved it to me. He then said I was his son.”

Alec gave him a disbelieving look that made Jace ask,” Are you not shocked?”

Alec shook his head as he said with a hint of condescension, he knew he would pay for later, “No. I mean why would you believe anything Valentine says? He’s a madman.”

For a moment the room was deadly quiet, both Alphas shocked by Alec’s bold statement. Then Jace laughed heartfelt.

“You are right. It was stupid of me. Thankfully during that time, I got to know Magnus Bane. When Valentine kidnapped me, it was him who came to rescue me,” Jace told him, his tone having gone warm and endearing in a way Alec had never heard it before when he mentioned Magnus.

Alec noticed the pain when Jace had said kidnapped and for a moment Alec was overcome with sympathy and warmth. Recalling Jace’s question about his lashing Alec guessed Jace had been lashed and likely beaten during his kidnapping. Alec felt a pang of frustration and pain at not having been able to be there for Jace; not having been able to save him from that. Then he reminded himself that Jace should have known better than believe a word Valentine had told him and that whatever beating Valentine could dish out during a kidnapping was nothing compared to what he and his follow omegas endured on a daily basis for years and years. Neither Alec nor his fellow omegas had had a Magnus Bane to save them. So, while he felt sympathy and pain for what Jace had endured, Alec was well aware that omegas suffered so much worse every day and almost no Alpha or beta in Idris seemed to care about _that_.

“It was also the High Warlock and Prince of Hell Magnus Bane who after that proved Jace was in fact a Herondale,” Maryse said satisfied.

Alec eyed Maryse suspiciously. He knew for a fact she hated Downworlders and all demon-blooded. Why would she speak so well of Magnus and almost try to convince him of how great he was? In the past Maryse had been firm that titles held by the demon-blooded had no value.

“True,” Jace agreed, nodding, and smiling at the clearly fond memories he had of Magnus. “However, after I was rescued Magnus united the Downworld and started a war on the Circle – both the new members and those who had escaped prosecution and a punishment that fitted the crime after the Uprising. As Idris stood in the middle and protected old Circle members a conflict between Idris and the Downworld seemed unavoidable.”

“Luckily Jace managed to negotiate a truce with Magnus so that the Downworld and Idris together can keep searching for Valentine and what remains of the Circle, while agreeing that certain…transgressions conducted by elite Nephilim during the Uprising is best left in the past,” Maryse explained, giving Jace a proud look.

Maryse’s tone and words left Alec in no doubt she was among those Nephilim who had supported Valentine during the Uprising. So that was one of the reasons she supported Magnus now; she had been allowed to go free. Alec was not surprised to know Maryse had been in the Circle; she had the coldness and cunning for it. Despite his limited interactions with any of his parents and his acceptance of his lack of true affection from Maryse, hearing and seeing Maryse still favored Jace made pain tear at his heart.

“And how may I help, Alpha?” Alec asked, looking from Maryse to Jace and back again, unsure where he fitted into any of this.

“As a part of the truce with Idris a union has been proposed,” Jace said carefully, trying to convey something to Alec silently through his eyes and expression that Alec didn’t understand.

“A bonding, Alpha?” Alec asked surprised.

There were no bondings normally between Nephilim and Downworlders and a bonding was for life. If an immortal like a Seelie, Vampire or Warlock, wanted to, they could even share their immortality with their mate. Alec grew suspicious when he recalled that immortals like Vampires and Warlocks could only have children with angel-blooded and for immortal Alphas like Magnus that meant angel-blooded omegas, limiting the options further.

Jace nodded, “Yes.”

Alec’s worst fears were confirmed when Maryse chimed in.

“It turns out you can still make me proud and bring honor to the Lightwood name. You are the only unmated omega from a high-ranking elite family. The prospect of offspring was very convincing to Magnus Bane as I hear from Jace. You should be lucky and pray to the Angel you can gift your mate many strong Alphas,” Maryse explained in a matter-of-fact tone with an edge of warning.

She had the same tone of voice as Alec recalled she had had when she had once talked about a sofa bought in the wrong color which she had then later figured out might make a nice hostess gift for someone and thus would still provide some value.

“Was I not to be mated to Victor Aldertree?” Alec asked carefully, again trying to buy time.

A bonding was a big decision, but he doubted Jace meant he could truly decide. Besides, his mum clearly wasn’t about to let this go. And what choice did he really have? Staying here was out of the question and if he were to become Victor’s mate then he already knew what kind of horrible life was waiting for him. Magnus was an unknown, but he was still the better choice.

Alec wondered what kind of leader, Alpha and man Magnus Bane might be. Alec knew he was gay, so he was not worried about bonding to a man nor to a Downworlder. But bonding for life with a stranger…he had always wanted to have a love match even though he knew that that was rare in Idris. Alec had never heard of a Nephilim omega who wouldn’t claim to love, obey, worship, and cherish their mates. However, almost all omega and Alpha bondings were arranged so Alec was certain that it was their training that made many of them say that even though he assumed some did in fact mean it.

“Magnus Bane is a better match. Offering him offspring is a huge gift and he would be suitably grateful. It serves the family best to do it this way,” Maryse explained calmly, her eyes already shining at the prospect at being able to count on a Warlock’s services in the future.

“Alec, do you want that?” Jace asked, giving Alec a gentle and concerned look. His whole expression changed, now holding a tender note as he added, “Magnus is a really nice guy. Truly. He will take good care of you.”

There was a softness to Jace’s words that made Alec wonder just how close Jace and Magnus were. Not that it mattered, not that he had any say in the matter anyway but still…The romantic part of Alec resented the idea of being the mate to someone who might already love and favor another but another part of him, the jaded and logical part, thought that in that case his life as a mate might be very easy….it might even leave him enough free time to do what he truly wanted to do which was in secret to try and find ways to help his fellow omegas.

A part of Alec had to fight down both a hint of warmth and relief as well as irritation of the _taking care of_ concept. He knew it was the best deal an omega could get and a part of him was drawn to it after fighting alone for so long. Jace seemed like he might be a good Alpha, asking him, involving him, wanting him cared for. However, though Alec couldn’t deny he did want to be cared for, cherished, and protected he also wanted more than that. He sighed wordlessly. He wanted the impossible. He wanted to be considered an equal.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec replied, leaning towards believing Jace was telling the truth about Magnus but still skeptical.

“Unlike Victor who’s known for his cruelty,” Jace added, giving Maryse an angry look. “I didn’t know that was even a thing.”

“Jace, it is decided. Alec will mate with Magnus Bane,” Maryse insisted in a final tone, clearly not interested in debating her earlier choice with Jace.

“Maryse, I want Alec to reply,” Jace repeated annoyed.

Alec was thoughtful for a few moments but then an idea came to him, an idea that would make it all worth it.

“Yes, Alpha. I will be Magnus Bane’s mate,” Alec said slowly, thoughtfully.

His words made relief shine in Jace’s eyes and victory in Maryse’s. Jace’s reaction again made Alec wonder what horse Jace had in this race. It was clearly personal for him. However, that just pleased Alec as that meant he was more likely to get what he wanted.

“On the condition my friend Andrew gets to come.”

Maryse’s reaction was so quick and strong it took Alec by surprise. Her whole face darkened, and she slapped Alec’s cheek, hard. Alec’s hands became fists by his side, but years of punishments had taught Alec to stand still and endure it.

“How dare you make demands?!” Maryse thundered.

The noise made the guard enter but seeing the situation was under control he remained by the door, observing.

Jace’s eyes shot daggers at Maryse and he moved to half block Alec from her.

“Stop that!” Jace demanded harshly.

Again, Alec felt weirdly moved by Jace’s care but remained cautious and suspicious about the reasons for it.

“I agree to the bond if Andrew comes with me. I can’t and I won’t leave him here alone,” Alec repeated strongly.

“Not another word on these odd demands!” Maryse ordered darkly, waving a warning finger in Alec’s face.

Jace was reflective for a few moments, clearing trying to find ways to resolve the situation. The fact that Jace was considering it said to Alec this was important to him. No, more than just important. It was personal. Jace really wanted this. Alec crossed his fingers and hoped this might work. He couldn’t bear the thought of Andrew being sent off to the brothels to be used in the most degrading ways till he was no longer useful and would be discarded like trash. The life expectancy for omegas in the brothels were low, rarely more than a few years.

“Fine. I can arrange it,” Jace conceded and Alec drew a relived breath.

“Fine? What do you mean? There’s no use for another omega in this deal,” Maryse protested hotly.

Jace ignored her as he turned to Alec and asked curiously, “Who is he?”

“I remember him,” Maryse interrupted. “He presented rather late as well. Andrew Underhill. He’s a low-class omega. He was going to be sent to one of the brothels in the coming days as I hear as his family ran out of funds for him to keep staying here and no Alpha had offered to mate with him. He’s nobody,” Maryse ended cruelly.

Alec was not surprised Maryse knew of him. There were so few unmated omegas at the Institute he guessed they were all known by anyone who took an interest in the Institute for various reasons. Alec was relieved to hear that the real reason for Andrew’s fate was not publicly known because if it was Andrew would be treated badly everywhere he went. A few years back doctors had shown Andrew was barren and would never bear children. The news had deviated Andrew as he had always wanted a family. Worse though had been that the guards had abused him even more, knowing there was no risk of getting him pregnant. His family had struggled to keep paying for his stay but as they were legally obligated to tell any interested Alpha Andrew were barren, he had gotten no suitors. An omega’s worth was in essence the ability to produce children for Alphas and without this ability Andrew had lost what little value Idris put on his life. Alec had tried to comfort Andrew by claiming that somewhere out there was an Alpha who wanted someone just like him, but they had both known Alec had been lying. No one had ever heard of an omega getting a mate if they were barren; they all ended up at the brothels sooner or late. Alec had to get Andrew away and with him _now_ to ensure he would never meet such a fate.

“Alpha, he is somebody,” Alec insisted strongly, giving Jace an unwavering look.

“Silence!” Maryse ordered angrily, doing a threatening hand movement but letting her hand fall away when Jace gave her a warning look.

Alec fell silent, biting his lower lip as he eyed Jace anxiously, knowing Andrew’s life and his own future depended on Jace’s answer.

“I will bring him as a domestic, a peace offering for Magnus Bane. A bonding gift,” Jace decided after a few moments of reflection, trying to find a solution that could make it possible for Andrew to come along.

This was the first time Alec was actually grateful to hear his people, omegas, spoken off as gifts and objects. He was unsure why a Warlock would want a domestic as cleaning, cooking and everything else could be done magically, but maybe Magnus wanted such things done the Mundane way. Regardless for the reasons Alec was grateful for the loophole that would allow him to stay in the same home as Andrew – as all omega domestics lived in the house they served in. If he could save Andrew and keep him close Alec didn’t much care what kind of person Magnus was. He could endure anything if he knew he had at least managed to save his friend.

“Yes, that might work,” Maryse agreed after giving it some thought.

“Thank you,” Alec said emotionally, giving Jace a grateful and relieved look.

Seeing the transaction had been arranged the guard stepped closer to Alec, giving him a disapproving look.

“Omega, aren’t you going to say something to Commander Herondale?” the guard asked, the warning in his tone clear as he nodded towards Jace.

Alec knew what the guard wanted, and he knew the punishment for disobeying. The Institute prided themselves on creating perfect omegas which meant compliant and obedient ones. However, he had shown with his demands he was neither and he knew he would be punished for that. However, he also knew he could lessen the punishment a bit by acting as the Institute had taught him, faking remorse where he felt none. The joy at hearing he had hopefully saved Andrew made the shame and humiliation lessen when Alec went to his knees before Jace, bowing his head, and folded his hands in his lap, playing the role as the perfect omega.

“Alpha, I beg forgiveness for my transgression,” Alec said the words he had been taught to say here at the Institute, fighting to keep a neutral tone.

“It’s fine, Alec. You can rise,” Jace insisted, sounding flustered and uncomfortable.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said as he rose.

Alec was amazed to see Jace had indeed felt his humiliation had been unpleasant to watch. Maryse had reacted with superior glee like all other Alphas Alec had met after he had presented when he had been required to apologize in this way. Jace’s reaction puzzled Alec and he was unsure what to make of it.

Jace gave Alec’s nearest arm a warm squeeze.

“Good. You won’t regret this, Alec. Magnus is a really great guy,” Jace insisted again with a fond smile.

Alec nodded and gave a soft smile, seeing and hearing this was important to Jace and again he wondered if maybe Jace and Magnus were more than just business partners, more than friends. If they might be or have been romantically involved. Alphas in love were a _don’t ask, don’t tell_ situation in Idris as two Alphas couldn’t have the children that Idris wanted. In such situations, should it happen to elite Nephilim, it was common to get an omega mate and continue the relationship as the omega had to remain faithful and compliant. Well, thinking about it, if Jace and Magnus were in love then maybe Magnus didn’t even want that much sex from him which he was relieved to think about. Everything he had been told here at the Institute indicated sex as an omega would be unpleasant to put it mildly and his experiences so far trading blowjobs for favors with the guards had been endurance tests in humiliation and pain more than anything else.

Alec fought to keep a neutral expression as he considered Jace’s words. A great guy….a great Alpha…not likely in his experience. Jace seemed nice in a naive way but emphasis on _seemed_ as the jury was still out on that one and Alec had long ago lost his naivety regarding people; _any_ people. He had loved Jace once but that Jace was no more. He didn’t know the Jace that stood before him. In Alec’s experience good and caring Alphas were just a romanticized fantasy fed to omegas to get them to behave. Alec assumed Jace’s kindness towards him was more due to their shared past and perhaps an ingrown gallantry towards omegas or just towards all beings, than a conscious stand regarding omega rights.

Seeing Alec’s smile in respond to his words, Jace started to talk to the guard about the practicalities of Alec moving out of the Institute in preparation for his bonding with Magnus. Alec was relieved and yet also worried for the other omegas at the Institute when he heard Jace would be picking him and Andrew up in a few days. What would happen to the omegas without him here to protect and help them?

While Jace was distracted and Alec was deep in thought, frowning worried for his fellow omegas, Maryse stepped close to Alec.

“Alec, listen carefully. You have this one chance to make things right. Don’t screw this up,” Maryse warned him in a low tone.

Alec’s cheeks flamed red and hot in shame and anger. His rage at her was at odds with his desire, even now, to please her and that annoyed him to no end.

“Yes, mother,” Alec dutifully replied, giving a respectful nod, and keeping a calm and even tone, not wanting to add more to the punishment he knew was coming.

“You will do as you are told and obey Magnus Bane as an omega should obey his mate. Do you hear me?” Maryse went on.

Alec knew the price of disobeying and he knew the power an Alpha had in the mating bond so he really didn’t think he would have much choice. Still, he confirmed it all the same.

“Yes, mother.”

Maryse nodded satisfied before she added darkly, “If he rejects you and you survive a broken mating bond, I won’t hesitate to send you to the brothels were all fallen omegas end up. Got it?”

Alec sank, fighting to control his fear at that very thought, “Yes, mother.”

“Good,” Maryse said approvingly.

Alec took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It seemed his whole life was about to change. He wondered what Magnus Bane would be like but most of all he thought of Andrew and was relieved he had managed to save him.

Despite the change about to happen in his life Alec didn’t think anything fundamental would be different; simply a change in who was holding his leash. Little did Alec know that getting to know Magnus and getting reacquainted with Jace would not only challenge Alec’s view on Alphas and on love, but would lead to change for all omegas in the Shadow World.

_The end of part 1_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. Would mean a lot to me and would help me decide whether to continue this story or not. As you can tell this story has been planned as a very long/multi-chapter story so I would like to know if anyone would be interested to read more. 💛💛  
> You may enjoy my other omegaverse fics like:  
> His Greatest Gift (Malec, completed, omega Alec/Alpha Magnus, , Reyhill as side pairing): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399719  
> Loyalty (Malec, WIP, omega Alec/Alpha Magnus, Reyhill as side pairing): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071823  
> Or just check out my other Shadowhunter fics in general - they are like this one all centered around Alec and I write Malec (most of them), Malace and Jalec. Have fun and remember to read all tags and warnings (use the filter function to quickly find the fics you want): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


	2. Bonding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus for the first time at the official bonding ceremony. Here he also finally sees Robert, Izzy and Max again, and meet Simon; the mate to Magnus’ adopted son, Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of omegas being treated as objects, arranged bondings, talk of sexuality and polygamy. Talk of customs and culture. Hints of child abuse and abuse in general. Mention of punishments. Talk of children.

_Please read chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings_

# Chapter 2: Bonding Ceremony

Jace hadn’t been pulling any punches in getting Alec and Andrew away from the Institute. The very next day they were picked up and taken to the Lightwood family home in Idris. Andrew stayed with the other omega domestics the family had while Alec got a guest bedroom as his old room had been used for other purposes as he had been told. It really shouldn’t bother him that he no longer had a room in the family estate but it kinda did. Max and Izzy were both away; Max at the Academy and Izzy at the New York Institute where their father and mother also were. Alec had hoped to see his siblings again but instead tried to get to know them a bit through the tales the family’s domestics would tell and from the photos of them around the house.

When Alec was told that Max had presented young as an Alpha the overwhelming amount of photos and attention on him all over the house made sense. It still hurt though when Alec saw that there was almost nothing to indicate he was also a part of this family and even Izzy was featured extraordinarily little. Izzy had presented as beta and the domestics told him that she was headstrong and courageous, getting into a lot of confrontations with Maryse. Alec was proud to hear that and now even more eager to see her again. Max, however, had developed some unfortunate arrogant and self-centered traits that Alec knew wasn’t really who Max was. However, the idealization and attention he had been getting for years now since presenting as Alpha had evidently clouded his judgement. While Alec was saddened to hear this news, it did give him some better perspectives on Alphas. It would be hard, next to impossible, for almost anyone to not let the special position and attention Alphas got in Idris result in the young Alphas themselves believing it.

As an unmated Alpha who wasn’t related to Alec, Jace couldn’t stay at the mansion with Alec, a fact he had told Alec he was sad about. He had looked sad too and even a bit hesitant to leave him out of his sights after finally seeing him again after years apart. Alec was still not sure he could trust Jace but so far, he had followed through so Alec was slowly, very slowly though, warming to him. However, Alec was aware that he had an instinctive desire to trust him. Jace’s Alpha scent was familiar and calming and reminded Alec of the calm that burying under soft blankets always brought him. But he refused to let his instincts dictate his decisions. Jace would have to _prove_ he could be trusted.

It was surreal for Alec being back in his old home. However, it was made easier by the informal setting that was possible since the rest of the family was away. Alec showed Andrew around the mansion, seeing his awe and amazement at the splendor and wealth that a ruling family like the Lightwoods possessed. Andrew sent a fire message to his family to explain his new situation and vowed to try and send money as often and as much as he could. He had been informed that his parents had sold everything they could, even their home and all lands, to pay for Andrew to stay at the Institute for as long as possible and Andrew was determined to try and help them as best as he could. Well, providing Magnus would pay him. It wasn’t the law in Idris to do so. Food and board and the protection which staying with an influential family gave, being safe, was the only thing an omega domestic was due. Anything else was extra. The ruling families in Idris who did do more for their domestics were a minority and were normally considered liberals. It was often ruling families who were politically in opposition to the current regime on moral grounds.

The domestics at the Lightwood mansion were very excited for Alec and Andrew to go stay with Magnus Bane. Everyone knew of him. He was not only very influential and powerful but apparently also very wealthy, although most Warlocks had wealth if he or she had been alive for a few hundred years like Magnus had. Andrew was happy for his new future although he vowed to try and repay Alec his kindness somehow despite Alec insisting it wasn’t necessary.

Alec himself was unsure what to think of his new future. His comfort was that it was unlikely to be worse than being sent off alone to become Aldertree’s mate. He didn’t yet know what to make of Magnus as he had never met him before, but he thought a lot about him in the coming days. Growing up Alec had only ever considered one man in any romantic light and that had been Jace. When Alec had concluded he could never have Jace he had given up on love and romance all together. Knowing he would now become Magnus’ mate for life he wondered a lot what kind of Alpha he was. What would Magnus demand of his mate? What did he want in a mate? Children, obviously, from what he had been told, but what else? He clearly didn’t need help with practical chores even if Andrew wasn’t coming as he could just use magic. That said then Alec knew some magic users still wanted their mate to for example cook, so Magnus might prefer some tasks to be performed manually. Alec kept returning to the hope that Magnus would be busy and distracted, leaving him a lot of time to try and figure out what he could do now he was on the outside of both Idris and the Institute to help his follow omegas. Alec had not forgotten all the people he had left behind, nor the promise he had given as he had left that he would be back to save them all.

After three days the day for the treaty signing and thus also Alec’s bonding arrived. It was odd for Alec to think he would be bonded for life today to an Alpha, a Warlock, he had never even met. He had told himself he would not be anxious or worse, excited, but he couldn’t deny the butterflies in his stomach. Despite his focus on Andrew and his fellow omegas then Alec was well aware that how his life would develop from now on would depend solely on whether Jace had been right regarding Magnus being a good guy.

The omegas at the Lightwood mansion had all been so excited for him, some crying in joy at Alec’s fortune at getting such an important mate. Alec had thanked them even though their well-wishes had sat ill with him. He had always wanted to achieve something with his life and marrying well just didn’t seem to cut it. Still, he knew they meant well so he took their kind wishes in that spirit.

The outfit Alec had been told to wear for his bonding made Alec feel even more uncomfortable than normal. It was tight and formfitting, held in black with golden treads and small shards of diamonds sewed in. It showed off how slender and tall Alec was; that he lived up to the omega beauty standards. While that was embarrassing enough in Alec’s opinion, to be shown off like a pretty object, but what was worse was that the diamonds would catch the light. It was sparkly! Alec wasn’t sparkly! He had seen pictures of Mundane Christmas trees in a book once and he felt like that; all sparkly so others would think a common tree was pretty. However, Alec quickly realized that the other omegas in the house found the outfit his mother had gifted and chosen for him for this day fantastic. Andrew had been impressed with it; it was clearly chosen to display the Lightwood family influence and power. Even Andrew’s outfit that Maryse had gifted him for this day was nicer than anything he had ever worn, and he was only attending in the far back, not even taking part but just observing and waiting for when Alec was to leave for his mate’s home, so he could leave with him.

The treaty signing took place in a grand hall at the New Year Institute where the official part of the bonding ceremony would also take place. Alec had attended only one such event for an omega/Alpha bonding as a child as omegas after all are a very small percentage of the population. Beta ceremonies were quite different and mostly resembled Mundane Christian weddings, with some Runes and Silent Brothers thrown in. As a child Alec had found the omega ceremony interesting but now that he was the omega in question, he found the whole thing humiliating and uncomfortable.

During both the treaty signing and the official bonding ceremony, Magnus and his people would stay on the left side of the table that was positioned in the middle of the large room. Maryse and the ruling Alphas of Idris would remain on the right side. For the bonding, a Silent Brother would come over with the document that cemented the bonding, after the document for the treaty had been signed. One document, one vow, replacing another. Alec, his father, and a handful of other omegas connected to the ruling Alphas stood by the wall behind Maryse and the other Alphas, observing, not allowed to speak or move closer to the table.

Alec recalled it had baffled him when he had seen this ceremony as a child what the document signing had meant as there was no such document in beta weddings. He now knew it meant the same as the treaty or any other contract or sale being conducted. Maryse was selling, Magnus was buying. And he was the commodity. If it wasn’t because Alec knew it would be meaningless and would only lead to punishment for himself and would mean Andrew would be sent to the brothels, Alec was tempted to make a big scene; do something. Jump, scream, yell, throw something. Anything to draw attention to him; the object being traded and reminding people of that fact. However, Alec knew it was useless so he remained silent. It took everything in him to do so but Alec remained standing still and quiet behind his mother, against the wall, and just observed as his fate was decided by others.

Maryse was seated in the middle of the table on the right side, flanked by Jace, Max, Aldertree, Imogen and several other high-ranking Alphas. On the other side of the table, precisely opposite Maryse, sat Magnus Bane, flanked by his key people. Closest to him was a Spanish looking vampire and on the other side were two Warlocks, a male and a female.

Alec had tried not to stare at the man who would become his mate today as soon as he had spotted him, but it was impossible not to. Magnus’ Alpha scent was unlike anyone else’s Alec had ever smelt. It was strong, alluring, and powerful. Spicy, ancient, and tempting. Magnus himself was unlike the Nephilim Alphas present. He was of slim built but clearly well-trained. His outfit was held in shades of blue with dark earthly tones to match. He wore makeup, nail polish, necklaces and an ear cuff that matched his outfit and his hair was styled and had blue highlights. There was a hint of glitter in his makeup, but Alec found that on Magnus glitter and shine suited him. Alec had never seen a male dressed like that before, but he had to admit he found it very appealing, just as he found Magnus to be one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. His instinctive attraction to him was undeniable.

Alec was not going to let that fact distract him though. So what if Magnus was good-looking? Most of the Alphas at the Institute had been good looking and they had been cruel and arrogant. No, Jace would have to prove himself to Alec if he truly meant it that he wanted to rekindle a relationship with him, parabatai or not, and so would Magnus. Alec had suffered too much, endured too much, to take anything at face value these days.

Alec couldn’t help but wonder though what Magnus thought of him. He assumed he had been shown pictures of him and Jace had likely told tales of their shared past. However, whenever their eyes met Magnus’ face was unreadable. Was he disappointed? Happy? Or didn’t he care either way? Was his future mate just someone to carry his children and not much more?

Alec had found his sister in the crowd of betas observing the event. The betas were all standing in a circle at the ends of the table, watching. She had smiled and waved at Alec as soon as she had seen him enter the room with Andrew and a few other omegas, ready to run to him if their father had not stopped her. Izzy’s anger at being stopped had quickly faded though, realizing Robert only sought to protect her as the punishment from breaking protocol like that would likely have been severe. She had spoken softly with Robert and given him a hug before Robert had come over to Alec to take his place with the other omegas behind Maryse and the Alphas. Robert and Alec didn’t have time to talk as the ceremony was about to begin, but Robert gave Alec a warm hug, tears in the corners of his eyes but he was smiling, clearly happy on Alec’s behalf that he was marrying Magnus.

Alec had also caught Max’s eyes, identifying him from the pictures of him he had seen. There was little recognition on Max’s part and he seemed more focused on his privileged position next to Maryse than anything else. Alec’s pain and anger at his little brother’s dismissal was hard to bear on top of everything else. To distract himself Alec tried to focus on other things. He watched the high ranking Downworlders one by one, noticing that they in general had a freer and more relaxed body language and clothes than the Nephilim. Alec had noticed that there were two empty chairs on Magnus’ side of the table and had wondered about that. He had realized early on during the treaty signing that they were for two omegas among Magnus’ leaders as they had not been allowed to be seated at the table. Magnus’ small rebellion at leaving their chairs empty pleased Alec and made him think better of the Warlock. He had heard Downworlders had different views on omegas and this was Alec’s first tangible proof of that.

However, Alec’s focus kept shifting to Magnus and to Jace. Despite the years and everything that had happened, Jace was still a familiar and calming scent and Alec’s eyes and focus intuitively went there, seeking comfort and security. Whenever he found himself doing it Alec looked away, annoyed with himself. However, Jace’s warm smile and reassuring look was soothing. His eyes and focus were also continuously drawn to Magnus despite Alec trying to ignore the pull he felt from the Alpha. There was a sense of power and strength around the Warlock, but Alec didn’t get that feeling of danger he often got from Alphas. Instead, he got a feeling of excitement, finding something being awakened inside of him that both scared and thrilled him.

The treaty was quickly signed; the action symbolic. When the Silent Brother came to the table with the bonding contract the room fell silent, waiting in anticipation. Alec could see the pride and joy on his father’s face and the omegas standing next to him. He couldn’t see Jace from here, or Max, as they had their backs to him, but he could see Izzy in the crowd. She seemed to be the only one who shared his distaste of this symbolic handing over about to take place. Alec caught Magnus’ eyes and at first his expression was unreadable. Then, for a brief moment, something flashed across the Warlock’s face. Distaste. Magnus quickly hid it when the Silent Brother put the contract down on the table in front of him, taking a step back but staying next to Magnus’ chair. Alec was left to wonder if Magnus felt distaste for this ritual or if the distaste was at the idea of getting him as a mate. Alec stood up straighter and for a moment Alec ignored protocol and held Magnus’ eyes defiantly, noticing the brief flash of surprise on Magnus’ face before he quickly covered it and Alec looked away, feeling smug at his small victory at getting some emotion out of the otherwise guarded Warlock.

Alec’s attention was drawn to the Silent Brother as he was ending his small introduction of the bonding ceremony taking place.

“ _And to cement the treaty with the Downworld, we will celebrate the union between Magnus Bane, Prince of Edom and heir to all the demonic realm after his father Asmodeus, and Alexander Gideon Lightwood, omega son of the Alpha Maryse Lightwood, one of the oldest and ruling bloodlines of Idris_ ,” the Silent Brother proclaimed in a formal tone, his voice echoing in everyone’s minds.

“He looks lovely, the omega, doesn’t he? A virgin omega from good stock. A good choice,” Alec heard someone whisper.

Alec looked around and thought he spotted a group of young Nephilim among the betas who had likely said it. He was torn between rolling his eyes in frustration and shaking his head in annoyance. That was what he was now; a trading object. Lovely.

“ _Do you, Magnus Bane, son of the fallen Angel Asmodeus, Prince of Hell, elected leader of the Downworld and a most distinguished Alpha, agree to the mating bond to Alexander Gideon Lightwood, son of Maryse Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute and descendant in a pure and direct bloodline from the Angel himself_?” the Silent Brother asked, his voice sounding loud and clear in everyone’s minds.

Magnus’ eyes met and held Alec’s, firm, strong but somehow reassuring instead of threatening. Alec was unsure what to make of that.

“I do,” Magnus swore.

The Silent Brother nodded at his vow before he went on in everyone’s minds, “ _Do you promise to care and provide for him for as long as he shall live?_ ”

“I do,” Magnus repeated solemnly.

Alec was annoyed at the fact that he not only believed Magnus but felt relief at hearing that. He could take care of himself! Ok, to be fair, given the way Nephilim society was that would be difficult but given a chance he could…

The Silent Brother now turned his expressionless face towards Maryse.

“ _Maryse Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute and descendant of one of the ruling families of Idris, an Alpha of great renounce, do you as guardian to your son, accept the mating bond for him to Magnus Bane?_ ” the Silent Brother asked formally, his voice ringing in the crowd’s minds.

Alec couldn’t see Maryse’s face, only her back. However, she sat up straighter and her posture was almost regal before she replied.

“I do,” Maryse said strongly.

Alec had to fight his anger and embarrassment at not having been asked himself. He had known since he presented, he would not get that chance, but it still frustrated, angered, and pained him.

“ _Very well_ ,” the Silent Brother thought, sounding satisfied and almost smug. “ _By the power invested in me by the Angel I hereby cement this union._ ”

“Please sign here,” a Shadowhunter said formally, handing Magnus a pen as he came up on the opposite side of Magnus, pointing to the dotted line of the document he had before him.

Magnus again caught Alec’s eyes as he signed the document. There was something in Magnus’ eyes, a strength mixed with a unique sense of vulnerability. Alec was intrigued by it despite warning himself it was likely a trick. Magnus broke eye contact as he handed the pen back to the Nephilim standing beside him. The Shadowhunter took the document and walked over to Maryse, laying it before her.

“And ma'am, please sign here,” the Nephilim asked, pointing to the space left for her on the dotted line.

Maryse took the pen and signed the document efficiently and fluently. Alec was unsure if he was relieved or sad that Maryse had not even once tried to look at him as she signed over his fate to a stranger.

“The document has been signed. The mating bond is binding provided the omega will show the mating bite in public within one week. If that does not happen, according to Idris law, the bond will be annulled and considered unconsummated,” the Shadowhunter announced in a loud and clear tone as he held up the signed document for all to see.

Alec couldn’t help but blush at that, his frustration, helplessness, and rage increasing. The mating bite could be given without sex being involved but it would be painful in that case. The most common way to do it was on the wedding night, while having sex. He hated being talked about like an object and he hated even more than his supposed loss of virginity would be a thing for public display.

“ _I give you, Magnus Bane and his mate!_ ” the Silent Brother said triumphantly, his voice sounding loud and clear in everyone’s minds.

Wild applause broke out in the room and everyone was cheering, looking from Magnus to Alec and back again, a few looking to the mating document the Shadowhunter was still holding up.

 _Lovely introduction_ , Alec thought darkly but forced a smile whenever people looked at him.

“Congratulations, Prince Bane. May you have many strong Alpha offspring soon,” the Nephilim who had collected the bonding document said formally as the cheering died out, the well-wishing a formal and well-known one.

 _I hope not_ , Alec thought sourly but gave a sugary smile when the ritualistic words had several people in the room look at him and give him sweet smiles as if they expected him to be pregnant already.

“Thank you. Very kind of you,” Magnus said evenly, shaking the hand the Nephilim offered.

Afterwards, when the Silent Brother had left and the Shadowhunter had gone to do copies of the bonding contract so that Magnus could get a copy as well, a celebration for the bonding began. It took place in a connecting grand and impressive hall that had been decorated with lights and flowers for the occasion. The hall was separated by an invisible line; the omegas sat in one end of the hall, within viewing distance of the other guests but still separate. There was a large table in the middle of the room for gifts and a small orchestra started to play. Food and drink were served, and chatter was flowing freely.

Alec looked longingly towards the table where Izzy sat, but tradition forbad him to go to her. During the meal she would often smile at him and raised her glass to salute him which he returned with his own glass. He tried to also catch Max’s attention, but he was seated at the head table with Magnus, Maryse, Jace and the other leaders and didn’t even once look towards the area were Alec and the other omegas were seated. Alec’s pain at that turned to annoyance as the evening progressed and he had more wine. The little brat needed a good ass-whumping and a reminder that Alec may be omega but he was still his big brother!

Alec was seated at the end of the omega table; the guest of honor. As with all the tables the most important guests were seated closest to Alec, just as the most important guests sat closest to Magnus. To ensure as many people as possible got to sit next to the couple the people next to Alec and Magnus circulated after each course. During the first course Alec was seated with Andrew and his father. At first Robert did most of the talking, catching Alec up on what his siblings and mum had been doing. Being omega himself now Alec realized for the first time that Robert never said anything about himself. He spoke with joy and pride of the things Maryse, Max, and Izzy had been up to but never mentioned himself. Alec got the feeling Robert was delaying asking how he had been. As an omega from the upper-class Robert had attended the Institute himself so anything Alec could tell him would likely be what he himself had experienced when he had stayed there. Alec had long ago stopped wondering why Robert had been ok with sending him there, realizing that like most omegas in Idris the Institute had also succeeded in brainwashing Robert into believing it was for the best that things were the way they were.

“Is that your sister, Alec?” Andrew asked, nodding towards Izzy when the talk had fallen upon her.

Izzy was a soldier, a warrior, and also worked in the lab at the New York Institute. Maryse had tried to fix a good match for Izzy for a while but Robert had admitted Izzy had refused everyone. To Maryse’s disdain then rumors were circulating Izzy was associating with Downworlders. Robert was quick to defend Izzy and claim it was just a phase and that she would obey her mother soon and marry a good Nephilim boy. Alec wasn’t so sure or rather he hoped not. He hoped Izzy would marry for love, but he also knew that while betas were better off legally compared to omegas they too had restrictions.

“Yes,” Alec said, smiling fondly at Izzy, making her smile back.

“She’s very nice. She said hello to me earlier and she was the one who got me this seat next to you even though I’m just a domestic,” Andrew said to him, answering Alec’ unspoken question as to how come his friend had been able to be seated next to him.

“She’s amazing,” Alec said without hesitation, having seen that already even without having been allowed to talk directly to her.

“I saw your bother too. Max. He’s an Alpha I saw,” Andrew went on, nodding towards where he was seated at the head table next to Maryse.

“Yes,” Alec admitted. “Regretfully,” Alec added darkly under his breath as he took another sip of his wine.

“Alec! That’s no way to speak of your brother,” Robert protested, shaking his head at him.

“Well, I am sure he speaks worse of me, father,” Alec gave back, forcing his voice to appear nonchalant as he shrugged.

“Let’s not talk about that,” Robert insisted, squirming uncomfortably, doing a dismissive hand gesture.

Robert’s expression and tone made it clear to Alec he was right and that Max did indeed not speak highly of him, but he let it go, not wanting to put Robert on the spot.

Robert gave Alec a fond look when he finally asked the question he had been avoiding all evening, worry clear in his tone, “How have you been?”

Alec cast him a dark look as he replied grimly, “I was at the Institute for six years, father. How do you think I’ve been?”

Robert looked away, embarrassed. For a moment no one spoke. Robert took a large sip of his wine, gathering his courage.

“So….Magnus Bane is a great Alpha. Wealthy, influential and rumor has it he is exceedingly kind and generous. He will be a good mate,” Robert observed, nodding towards Magnus.

“Unlike Aldertree?” Alec gave back.

Alec was unsure why he wanted to put Robert on the spot like that but unable not to. He knew why Robert and other omegas did what they were told but it was still hard for him to accept.

Robert looked very uncomfortable now. He was unable to meet Alec’s eyes, clearly thinking of what to say, how to say it.

“I was….concerned about that but your mother knows best,” Robert finally replied in a quiet tone that wasn’t as sure as it normally was about that fact.

Alec’s expression darkened and he took another sip of his wine.

“I bet she does,” Alec mumbled under his breath.

”But with Magnus you will be well cared for. Such a great match,” Robert insisted quickly, nodding towards Magnus, smiling relieved.

“Yes, you are _so_ lucky. He’s so dreamy,” a female Nephilim omega Alec didn’t know butted in from across the table, sighing wishfully.

Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. However, what surprised him was his possessive desire to murder her for expressing that about his new mate. He took a deep breath to center himself.

“Yes, so _so_ dreamy!” her girlfriend sitting next to her agreed, giggling.

Ok, Magnus was handsome but that was not up to them to decide. The Warlock was _his_ mate now so they should just shut the fuck up, thank you very much! Alec was torn between rage and annoyance. However, their continued giggling was pushing all his buttons, driving him insane.

“Oh, by the Angel shoot me now,” Alec said lowly as he took another sip of his wine and looked down before he let his desire win and rolled his eyes at them which they luckily didn’t see.

The rest of the first course went like that with Alec being told how awesome Magnus was and not much else. Alec was left with the impression that either Magnus truly was impressive, or he was horrible, and everyone was covering it up. Seemed by now it could only be one of the two with little middle ground given the strong reactions Magnus seemed to involve in people. However, observing Magnus during the evening Alec got the impression he was charming and had a winning personality so likely everyone really _did_ like him. That didn’t mean he was a good mate of course. Alec knew well that many Alphas could play one role in public and another when they were alone with their mate, in private.

After a short break seats were changed for the second course and Alec now had an omega with fair hair next to him whom he had never met before. He looked young, like a teenager, but that was of course deceiving since he was clearly a vampire. He had to be one of Magnus’ people. However, protocol dictated that omega Downworlders didn’t have to sit with the Nephilim omegas during informal events like the dinner but only had to follow the Nephilim rules during official events like the treaty signing and bonding ceremony. Magnus, for example, had several of his people, a few of them omegas, with him at the main table. Though granted most of the main roles and seats in Magnus’ inner circle seemed to be for Alphas and betas then given how few omegas were born in the Shadow World overall that might not be surprising. Alec was curious though to know more about the Downworld and their politics and culture when it came to equality. It was not something that was debated or talked about in Idris.

“Hi! I’m Simon,” the vampire greeted, offering his hand.

“Alec,” Alec replied, shaking his hand, eyeing him curiously, wondering how long he had known Magnus, the man who was now his mate and yet they had not spoken one word to each other.

“Alec? Oh, short for Alexander. So cool,” Simon replied with a wide smile, sounding truly enthusiastic and amazed by this fact.

Alec looked dumbstruck at him for a moment. Was this guy always this chipper?

“Downworlder omegas are not required to sit here with us, you know that, right?” Alec asked carefully.

Simon just smiled more, nodding.

“Yes, but Magnus thought the Downworlder delegation should follow your customs if we were ok with it since the bonding ceremony took place at the Institute,” Simon replied. He paused before he added, looking around before settling on Alec again, “I think it’s all so fascinating! I was brought up Jewish. Well, maybe more traditionally than orthodox, you know?”

Alec didn’t know but just nodded, completely taken back by this guy. Simon kept talking and talking. Did this guy ever shut up?!

“So, how come you are seated next to me if I can ask?” Alec asked when Simon finally paused.

Not breathing was clearly a disadvantage for a guy who never shuts up. Alec was either going to warm up to this guy and his sunny personality or want to murder him. He had not yet decided on which way he was leaning on that one.

“Why?” Simon asked confused.

“It would normally be reserved for family or close friends or high-ranking officials,” Alec explained.

“Really?” Simon asked curiously. “Well, I count as family I guess.”

Alec gave him a disbelieving look as he reminded him as kindly as possible, “You’re a vampire.”

Simon laughed out loud, making several of the omegas around the table turn and look at them.

“You’re perceptive,” Simon replied, laughter still in his voice. He sobered before he replied more seriously, “Firstly, not really a vampire but a Daylighter and secondly, my mate is Raphael Santiago.”

Alec knew of Daylighters; vampires who could walk in the daylight. Unusual but it had happened though Alec had never known how it happened. He was unsure anyone in Idris knew how. Idris feared Daylighters a lot as it removed a key instrument to use against vampires; sunlight. However, the last part of Simon’s statement left Alec confused as the name was clearly meant to mean something.

“Who is Raphael Santiago?” Alec asked curiously.

“Magnus’ adopted son who’s the leader of the united vampire clans,” Simon replied, nodding to the head table and the Spanish looking vampire seated next to Magnus.

“Ah. Ok,” Alec said, nodding, thinking that that made more sense now.

Alec didn’t say what he knew all the Nephilim omegas who had heard his reply were thinking, which was why would Raphael, a vampire Alpha from what Alec had smelled on him, ever mate with a vampire omega like Simon? There was no obvious gain for Raphael in doing so. All Idris omegas knew the main reason for an Alpha to mate with an omega was to be able to produce offspring and hopefully Alpha offspring. That was after all what the Clave had installed in all its citizens; the importance of producing strong offspring to fight for the Angel.

“I’m curious…why would he mate with you?” an omega seated opposite Alec and Simon asked Simon directly, having heard his reply.

“Don’t interrogate him. Downworlders have different customs,” Robert reprimanded from his new seat next to the young omega who had just asked the question.

“Sorry. I was just curious,” the young omega replied with an embarrassed blush.

“No, it’s fine,” Simon said with an easy smile. “Raphael and I love each other.”

Simon’s reply was said so easily, so naturally, clearly showing he had no idea of what kind of bomb he had just let explode. The omegas next to him who had heard his reply all fell silent in awe, shock, and envy. That was the reply they all wanted to hear but which they all knew was unlikely.

“But you are both demon-blooded so even if he is an Alpha…” another omega started slowly, trying to understand.

“He is,” Simon interrupted with.

“Then you can’t produce children,” the omega who had first spoken finished, unable to quite keep the accusation out of his tone.

However, the scorn from some of the omegas at his inability to gift his Alpha any offspring didn’t seem to faze Simon at all.

“We don’t care about having our own children and besides…Raphael is asexual,” Simon replied with a shrug.

Several of the omegas who had overheard shared shocked looks. An Alpha who didn’t care for seeing his bloodline continue? And who would be openly asexual when in Idris an Alpha’s ability to produce offspring was an essential element in how he or she was judged in terms of their strength and power. Alec just stared at Simon, not believing him. It sounded like something out of a novel; not something that happened in real life.

“What?” an omega further up the table who had heard Simon’s reply asked surprised, saying what everyone was thinking.

“Raphael’s ok with hugs and kisses at times that are not sexual but he’s not into sex,” Simon explained, clearly having no issues talking about it, showing how he fully and completely accepted this about his mate.

“Is that even a thing?” a female omega asked in a wishful tone, indicating the idea may have made something click for her.

Simon nodded before replying in a strong and sure voice, “Yes, it is, and I love him and respect that.”

“So, you are not into sex either?” Alec asked, choosing to be as direct as Simon was.

“I am but I love Raphael,” Simon replied matter of fact. He paused when he saw he had all omegas looking at him, confused. After thinking how to best explain it he went on, “The Downworld and in particular the immortal races view love, sex, and relationships different from Nephilim, or so I have heard. In the Downworld the important thing in any relationship is love and respect. Not sex or exclusivity.”

Alec was unsure what to say to that. Seemed like the kind of love that only existed in books. A love without judgement or rage or jealousy. A true, pure, and unconditional love. Could it even happen? If it was true, it spoke well of Magnus that his adopted son would love Simon so fully and Simon would love him back in the same way.

“The Downworld seems so different from Idris,” Alec admitted, unable to quite hide the envy and longing in his tone.

“It is from what I have heard but Raphael was also lucky that Magnus was always so supportive of him,” Simon admitted.

“I told you; Magnus will be a great mate,” Robert assured Alec, smiling relieved and happily for his son at the thought.

Alec smiled back and saluted his father with his wine, feeling a hint of sympathy for him that as far as Alec could tell Robert had never truly been loved or cherished the way Simon clearly was.

Alec took a sip of his wine while eyeing the Warlock thoughtfully.

“Let’s see…” Alec mumbled under his breath, not knowing yet what to make of the Warlock Prince but he had to admit that what he had heard so far didn’t sound bad.

After the meal, a space was cleared for dancing. As Idris custom dictated the omegas had to wait till someone invited them to dance. Alec was actually happy for this as he hated being in the spotlight and hated dancing. He did notice the meal had barely ended before both Jace and Magnus had been surrounded by young women wanting to drag them to the dancefloor. However, they had politely refused. Well, that was until a fiery young redhaired Alpha woman had stormed up to them. Alec was secretly pleased to see how the tiny Alpha woman seemed to not care one bit for the pomp and power coming from two of the most powerful, if not **the** most powerful, Alphas in the room.

“Jace! Jace! Don’t you dare ignore me, Jace!” the redhead yelled angrily as she all but ran up to him.

The woman had been seated at a nearby table and as soon as everyone could rise, she had stormed over to the main table, catching Jace and behind him Magnus, just as they had stood up and had slowly started to move towards the bar area.

“Clary, calm yourself. You are making a scene,” Alec heard Jace insist as he looked around to check who was watching.

However, despite his upset tone Jace’s expression seemed more concerned than angry. Alec followed the exchange curiously, noticing Magnus had stopped and was watching the scene too. Clary…that was the name of the young woman whom Jace had spoken about. Valentine’s daughter. The one who had been raised Mundane. Alec couldn’t help but smirk a bit; from the Mundane books he had read on modern western society this could be good.

“Well, screw that!” Clary said furiously. “What the fuck is this?! I thought we agreed. None of this medieval bullshit!”

Jace rolled his eyes at her before he said angrily, “Clary, for the love of the Angel, will you calm yourself?!”

Clary ignored him and turned to face Magnus who had walked up beside Jace.

“And you Magnus!” Clary said accusingly, “How could you?”

“Biscuit, Jace is right. You have to calm yourself,” Magnus said as steadily as he could, his voice warm, betraying he clearly knew her and cared for her.

“Or what?” Clary challenged.

Alec smirked; Clary clearly had no understanding of Nephilim customs or ways and didn’t give a flying fuck about it either. In other circumstances her acting like an elephant in a China shop would likely have annoyed him but seeing it used here like this…he was having a blast observing her righteous anger. He may just start to like this Clary person providing she kept going like this.

“Or I will cast a spell on you that will make you mute for the next few minutes till you do,” Magnus warned her, the threat real but again there was more concern than anger in the tone as he looked around to see who was watching them.

Clary looked from Jace to Magnus, realizing they both meant it.

“Fine!” Clary said with an annoyed sigh. “But I will be coming by later this week to figure out what piano dropped on your heads to think this idiocy was a good idea!”

Clary stormed off in a huff, making Alec have to strangle a laugh. She was something for sure.

“Do forgive her, Prince Bane. She’s just…young,” a redheaded woman said softly who had heard the last of the exchange, coming up to Magnus and Jace, her eyes on the Warlock. “And raised Mundane. She doesn’t really understand.”

Alec assumed she was Clary’s mum; a beta from the smell of it.

Magnus looked to where Clary had disappeared off to, having gone to the bar to get a drink and cool off. At the bar Clary was greeted warmly by Simon who gave her a big hug. A little later Raphael joined, giving Clary a polite nod and smiling softly at Simon. The young omega vampire gave his mate a loving look and a chaste kiss on the cheek. Raphael then ordered them all drinks.

“I think she understands better than most, Jocelyn,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

Jocelyn gave him a puzzled look before changing the topic. Alec heard them talk small talk for a few minutes about events and people he didn’t know. Then Jocelyn excused herself and walked over to talk to someone else.

“Alec!” Izzy cried as she threw herself into his arms, hugging him warmly, making Alec focus on her. “Finally! Damn protocol!”

“Izzy. I’m so happy to see you,” Alec said emotionally, having to fight tears of joy as well as amusement at her words, relieved and joyful at finally talking to her, hugging her again.

When they drew apart Izzy had to wipe tears from her cheeks.

“I wrote you letters almost daily for months until I realized you never got them because I never got a reply and I knew you would have replied no matter what mum claimed,” Izzy told him worried. “I wanted to visit you, but I wasn’t allowed to.”

“I should have known you would never abandon me. I love you,” Alec told her sincerely, feeling a weight lifted at knowing she had always been there even if he had never known it.

“I love you too. Always,” Izzy replied without hesitation, making Alec smile warmly. She paused before she went on, “I tried to run away from home one time to come get you, but I was caught.”

Izzy hid it well, but Alec could see the pain at the memory she was trying to hide. Maryse would not have been happy that Izzy had defied her like that, had wanted to go against Idris customs and rules in such a blatant manner. His heart ached for the pain she had surely suffered.

“Oh, Izzy. I shouldn’t have given up hope. I should have known you would never have forgotten me,” Alec told her, giving her another hug.

“I should have tried more to get you out but everything I came up with never worked out,” Izzy admitted sadly when they drew apart a second time.

“Knowing you cared all along, that you tried so hard…that is more than enough,” Alec replied honestly, making her smile.

Izzy and Alec talked more or rather Alec asked Izzy about her work, keeping it light as their conversation wasn’t private. Izzy tried to ask him how the Institute had been and his experiences there, if it was as bad as she had feared, but as Alec didn’t want to worry her but didn’t want to lie to her either, he avoided the question. However, his none answer was answer enough for Izzy, making her look sympathetic and sad.

Alec was focused on Izzy and thus didn’t see what happened between Jace and Magnus. Jace leaned close to Magnus and talked to him softly, their eyes going to Alec occasionally. However, if Alec had been able to overhear them their conversation may have surprised him.

“What do you think of him?” Jace asked Magnus, nodding towards Alec, and smiling fondly at the Warlock.

“I have not yet been allowed to speak with him,” Magnus reminded Jace with a raised eyebrow but his expression was warm and almost tender.

“But he’s good looking, right? You like him,” Jace insisted insightfully and knowingly, giving him a winning grin.

Magnus sighed, shaking his head fondly at him.

“Jace, dear, do stop. You know what happened with Camille. This is a transaction. A win-win situation. Nothing more,” Magnus insisted firmly.

“I know, I know,” Jace replied impatiently, doing a dismissive handwave. “We save Alec, you get an omega mate so you can get the kids I know you have always wanted and Alec has always wanted kids too or so he used to tell me when we were growing up. You’ll be doing a good deed and helping promote equality in the Downworld which we both know means everything to you. And I get to see you do all of that, see you happy, and hang out with the two people I care most about. Win, win,” Jace summarized, winking at the Warlock, smiling when he managed to make Magnus smirk in amusement at his retelling of the situation.

Magnus sobered as he said slowly, reflectively, “I am still not sure doing this is the right idea. You know I don’t like how Idris treats omegas and here I am…. playing along.”

Jace frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment.

“It was the only way to save Alec from that place; we both agreed we saw no other options. I knew Maryse would have him bonded soon and I found out she had picked Aldertree for it,” Jace reminded him with disgust and dismay.

“Aldertree is a hardliner; cruel and unforgiving. No one should be his mate,” Magnus agreed, his cat eyes briefly flashing in hatred at the man.

“Precisely,” Jace said grimly.

“Very well; I guess this was the best way. He’s safe now and so is his friend. I will make sure he gets a good life and as you say it’s a win-win situation,” Magnus said slowly, nodding thoughtfully. He paused before he admitted, “It’s still a big decision. A bonding is for life.”

“I know,” Jace replied in an understanding and warm tone. “However, I have told you what I know from growing up with Alec and we agreed you two have many of the same dreams and ideas. We have discussed it in length. As you said; this can be a good win-win situation for everyone.”

“I don’t like that he and everyone else thinks I care only about the children issue; as if that’s all he’s worth,” Magnus said regretfully. He gave Jace a serious look as he added tenderly, “You should know better than anyone else that while I do love children and would be happy to have some of my own then it’s not what drives me by any means. Love matters to me. Love and seeing a fair and just Shadow World.”

“I know but thank you for reminding me,” Jace replied warmly. He hesitated for a moment before he went on, “And I am grateful you agreed to it. I considered if I could offer to take Alec as my own mate and save him that way, but it wasn’t possible. I already tried to talk to the Clave about it but as our parabatai bond is only muted and not destroyed, a union is still forbidden.”

“Well, I have a few choice words for the Clave and their archaic beliefs,” Magnus remarked darkly.

Jace nodded as he replied in a dark tone, “You and me both.”

“I still don’t know what to do with this stranger now in my house. He has been groomed to be like all Nephilim omegas. There will be no input, no…spark,” Magnus replied with a thoughtful frown, looking across the room at Alec talking to his sister.

“Just get to know him. You’ll love him I’m sure,” Jace insisted with a charming smile.

“You don’t know him anymore. It has been six years,” Magnus reminded him. Magnus’ face darkened as he said with sympathy and pain, “The Institute destroys the omegas there.”

“Well, when I get this damn muting rune gone and our parabatai bond returns, I will know him better than anyone again,” Jace insisted stubbornly. “And I know Alec. Maybe they could have convinced him he was worthless as he always did have self-worth issues, but seeing the other omegas suffer would have made him stand tall. Alec was always the born leader; self-sacrificing and always putting others first.”

“You do speak well of him I have to say,” Magnus admitted, smiling at hearing that, clearly smitten by Jace’s conviction and explanation of Alec’s character.

“Get to know him and see for yourself. I am sure despite the passing years these things will still hold true about him,” Jace insisted.

Magnus looked at Alec once more as Izzy had to go talk to an Alpha her mother insisted she was introduced to. While Magnus would not admit to it then there was no mistaking from his expression that he, as Jace had predicted, was drawn to Alec. His expression softened and his eyes sparkled in that special way that made it clear he found Alec interesting. While Alec at the moment didn’t have the warrior-built Magnus normally liked in his male partners, he had an aura around him that seemed to make up for it. There was something in his eyes, something unique about him, that intrigued Magnus.

“You want me to get to know him?” Magnus asked with mischief in his eyes. “Fine. I will.”

Magnus started to walk over to Alec, noticing how Alec’s eyes widened in surprise as his new mate was coming over, their first meeting ever now seconds away.

“Magnus, where are you going?” Jace asked with a hint of concern, unsure what the Warlock was planning. “Magnus!”

Magnus ignored him and walked right up to Alec. Looking Alec in the eyes he gave a small bow, one hand behind his back and reached the other towards him.

“Alexander Bane, will you give me the honor of this dance?” Magnus asked formally.

“A dance in public?! Wow!” a nearby beta guest squalled delighted.

“So romantic,” another beta agreed, nodding.

Alec fought to not give a sarcastic reply along the lines of where the fuck else would they dance together if not in public given that the whole event was public! Though he had to admit he was stunned too. It was not a given at all that an Alpha mate would even speak with his mate during the bonding event, much less dance. Alec was aware everyone was watching him so even if he hadn’t wanted to accept the invitation to dance, he had no choice. Omegas were always expected to accept dance invitations. However, Alec was surprised to realize he actually wanted to accept even though he didn’t normally like dancing.

“Of course, Alpha,” Alec replied with a smile that was half for Magnus and only half for the audience watching them intensely, putting his hand in his.

Alec was not prepared for the jolt of electricity when their hands met. He looked at Magnus, for a moment seeing surprise and shock at the jolt in his eyes too. Then Magnus’ mask was back in place as he gallantly led Alec to the middle of the dance floor. With a handwave Magnus had magical lights shine on them and small silver stars fell over them as they danced, dissolving when they hit something. It was very beautiful and if it hadn’t been their very first meeting ever it would have been quite romantic.

“Any dance you prefer, Alexander?” Magnus asked when they had reached the middle of the dancefloor.

Aware everyone was watching them Alec replied dutifully, “Anything you choose, Alpha.”

“Careful, darling. I might choose a tango,” Magnus teased.

“The Institute gives us detailed lessons on all artforms, including dancing,” Alec replied evenly, feeling Maryse’s gaze on him as if it were a gun to his head.

“So, you’re a good dancer?” Magnus surmised.

For a moment Alec considered giving the standard reply but something in him wanted to see how Magnus would react to him, the real him.

“I didn’t say that, Alpha. I simply said it was taught,” Alec replied with deadpan humor.

For a moment Magnus looked utterly shocked and stunned, making Alec tense. Then Magnus started to laugh heartfelt and Alec relaxed.

“You’re a surprise, Alexander,” Magnus admitted with a fond smile after his laughter had died away.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec replied, trying to guess what to make of Magnus’ reaction, happy for it but unsure how much weight to put on it.

With a snap of his fingers Magnus made a soft pop song play. He put a hand on Alec’s waist and Alec laid a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus held Alec’s free hand in his as he started to slowly swirl them around to the music. Alec sank, fighting down his body’s reaction to Magnus’ closeness, his overwhelming and very alluring scent, and his own joy at sharing this moment with him.

“I hear you managed to make a deal with Jace to include your friend, Andrew,” Magnus said, speaking so suddenly Alec almost jumped in surprise.

The whole room fell silent but none more so than Alec, everyone wondering if this was a critique. Alec gave him a searching look, tensing, unsure what to make of Magnus’ statement.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec finally said, seeing no reason to deny it nor add more details than needed.

“I admire that,” Magnus admitted after a few moments had passed.

His words made the tension drain from the room.

“You do?” Alec asked surprised, forgetting formality and protocol for a moment.

“Yes,” Magnus said with a smile, nodding, making Alec relax when he realized Magnus hadn’t seemed to care that Alec had addressed him so informally. Magnus paused before he added seriously in a soft voice only for his ears, giving Alec an intense look, “I know you don’t trust me, and you have no reason to. But I hope in time you will let me earn your trust. Will you let me do that, Alexander?”

Alec felt warmth spread through him, unsure what to make of his new mate. He had never heard an Alpha speak like that. Magnus seemed to truly care about his comfort, to truly believe he should earn his trust. He had never seen that in an Alpha before. His eyes caught Jace’s and he could see and feel his approval. He told himself he still didn’t trust Jace either and yet seeing Jace’s trust in Magnus made it easier for him to give in.

“Ah…yes?” Alec got out, unsure what he was promising.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said warmly, smiling softly at him, making Alec instinctively smile back.

When the dance ended Magnus again surprised Alec by giving him another small bow and, to Alec’s further astonishment, taking Alec’s right hand and kissing it tenderly, making the whole room gasp with surprise.

“Thank you, Alexander, for this dance and for accepting me as your mate,” Magnus told him formally but heartfelt.

“Thank you for wishing to take me as such,” Alec replied with equal formality, but his smile was genuine.

The room broke out in applause as Alec went back to stand with the omegas and Magnus went over to where Jace and his people were standing.

“So…how was he?” Andrew asked eagerly as soon as Alec reached him, smiling widely.

“Not what I expected at all,” Alec admitted thoughtfully, observing Magnus from across the room.

“He’s a great dancer,” one of the other omegas replied dreamily.

“Yes, he is,” Alec admitted softly.

Andrew looked from Magnus to Alec and back again.

“I hope he will be good to you,” Andrew said worried. “I am grateful but feel guilty you managed to include me.”

Alec smiled warmly at Andrew and gave his nearest arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Andrew, it’s no bother. I was happy I could do it,” Alec told him seriously.

“You saved me from the brothels. I owe you everything. My life will always be yours,” Andrew said heartfelt, tears in his voice and heart at what Alec had done for him at great risk to himself and his own future.

“Your life has always and will always be your own, Andrew. Never forget that,” Alec said warmly but sternly.

Andrew felt tears run down his face now at his words. Alec drew him into a warm and tender embrace, drawing soothing circles on his back with his hands. After a few moments they separated, both feeling emotional but relieved.

“Andrew, that Warlock with the Prince is really checking you out!” another omega claimed, nodding in the general direction of where Magnus and Jace were standing, making Alec and Andrew look in that direction.

“Who?” Andrew asked puzzled, looking around.

“There,” Robert replied helpfully, having come up to them, nodding towards a Spanish looking Warlock who was sitting on a chair by one of the tables, observing the room as he was sipping his red wine, a sense of power and arrogance coming off him. He had his long hair in a ponytail and had dressed to impress in formal attire inspired by the Victorian age.

“Oh,” Andrew got out, surprised, when he saw the Warlock. He blushed at bit when he saw how handsome and powerful he looked. Andrew looked away as he shook his head and insisted sadly in a lost tone of voice, “No, I don’t think he’s doing anything of the sort.”

“No, he really is,” another omega insisted.

“He’s Alpha. I could smell it when I danced with Mag…my mate,” Alec warned his friend, quickly correcting himself to ensure he followed protocol.

It felt odd to call Magnus his mate when he had only spoken a few words with him. Alec had never called anyone his mate before and doing so now felt both right and wrong, scary and yet reassuring somehow. It was a very confusing feeling.

Alec eyed the Spanish Warlock worriedly, not trusting any Alphas and certainly not with his friend.

“He looks very handsome, but he would never be interested in me. I’m just a domestic,” Andrew reassured Alec with a sorrowful and defeated shake of his head.

Unspoken between Andrew and Alec were Andrew’s hidden secret, his hidden pain and to him and to others though never to Alec, also Andrew’s hidden shame. The fact he couldn’t bear any children.

“Well, then he wouldn’t deserve you anyway,” Alec said firmly.

Andrew couldn’t help but smile at that.

“You are the best friend anyone could want. Thank you for being there for me, Alec,” Andrew said seriously, tears once more in the corners of his eyes.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for coming with me to my new home,” Alec said heartfelt.

Alec and Andrew shared another warm hug, the touch a silent vow to be there for each other. When the hug ended Alec’s focus was once again drawn to Magnus and Jace. They were standing together, talking, whispering, smiling, and nodding. Jace had put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder and there was an ease and intimacy between them that again had Alec wondering . There was a familiarly there, a trust, that was palatable. However, they would have to be careful if their affections ran deeper.

Jace and Magnus looked towards him once in a while as they were talking, and Alec was wondering what they were saying. He guessed he would know soon enough as he had a feeling he would be seeing a lot of Jace when he arrived at Magnus’ home. He still didn’t trust any of them, but he had to admit that so far none of them had done him wrong. Yet. After all, Alec knew well from the Institute that a lot of evil took place only behind closed doors.

Custom would dictate that Jace, as the one who had arranged the bonding, would escort Alec to his new home together with Andrew. Tonight, he would be truly alone and informal with the two Alphas for the first time. He was curious and a bit fearful what that would entail. He knew many domestics were abused by the master in the house and while Magnus didn’t seem like such an Alpha, Alec was determined to make it clear as soon as they were informal that he would rather die than allow such abuse to go unnoticed. Punishing the domestic as an scapegoat if an Alpha were too fond of his or her mate and children to punish them was well-known to happen. However, Alec would make it clear he would take any punishments Magnus might want to give for both Andrew and himself. Andrew had suffered enough in his life already and Alec would see him safe, no matter the cost!

Lorenzo and Raphael had joined Jace and Magnus, talking among themselves. Unknown to Alec, Magnus and Jace were in fact debating how to make this transaction as smooth as possible for him and for Andrew, taking input and ideas from Lorenzo and Raphael, including how to deal with the effects both Nephilim omegas would be suffering from their painful experiences at the Institute.

Neither Alec, Jace, Magnus, Andrew or Lorenzo for that matter yet knew that today would change everything for all of them and would see that all their dreams would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot and be very motivating.  
> And sorry this chapter is also long. I will try and control myself going forward ;)


End file.
